


The Privilege of Being Yours

by asoftplacetoland



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paddling, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Patrick, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: After the Spray Tan Fiasco™, David vows to make amends and prove to Patrick (and himself) that he can listen to his partner's needs. Patrick is confused and then thoroughly enthused.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 76
Kudos: 234





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last. 
> 
> I have a solid outline for this fic and aim to have this finished before the next episode airs because I felt just a little uncomfy with how we left the boys last week. This is my slightly fluffy, slightly porn-y fix it for said feeling. If you enjoy, make sure to drop me a line! 💕

By the time Stevie left the apartment, David was well aware Patrick was quietly furious with him. The Spray Tan Fiasco™ seemed to have hit a real nerve and David already felt like he had been on a streak when it comes to finding buttons to push as of late. Wedding planning is stressful and he knows he hasn’t done a very good job of making Patrick feel included at best and, at worst, has made Patrick feel used. Patrick shut the bathroom door with a sharp click that made David’s face flush in shame. The sound of the tap turning on as Patrick began his nightly routine caused a pang of guilt to settle low in the pit of David’s stomach at the thought that the most important person in his life felt the need to put a closed door between them to do something as mundane as brush his teeth.

David sighed and went to change into his pajamas and wait for the awkward conversation that was about to occur. Perhaps now was as good a time as any for an olive branch? David pondered this for a moment. He’d had the idea brewing ever since he and Patrick had begun exploring their dynamics in the bedroom. Patrick loved to be in control and David loved the freedom of surrendering himself to Patrick and knowing he would be safe. And, perhaps most relevant to their current situation, David adore the relaxed and happy days that would follow for them after a night of Patrick thoroughly owning him in every sense of the word. David wanted Patrick to feel that way again and to be rid of the cloud of tension currently enveloping their relationship.

Mind made up, David quickly changed out of his clothes and into the pair of [black lace Versace briefs](https://www.saksfifthavenue.com/versace-logo-low-rise-lace-briefs/product/0400011878756?FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374306633773&R=8058336779420&P_name=Versace&N=306633773&bmUID=n1ZZrOb) that never failed to set Patrick off. He had a lot of making up to do and this was a good place to start. He heard the water shut off and quickly made his way to the end of the bed. David settled himself on his knees, bowed his head in perfect submission, and steadied his breath as he waited for the door to open. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened gently with a click. Patrick stepped into the room and silence loomed as he took in the sight of a mostly naked David on his knees.

“What’s all this?” Patrick asked, voice soft and inquisitive but with a slight edge to it that David didn’t like at all.

“I want to give you something.” David said just as softly, voice strained as he fought to maintain control of his emotions.

“David…I don’t know if I’m up for a scene or anything like that ton—”

"Not! Not tonight." David half-yelled and his eyes snapped up to meet Patrick’s face. Patrick stared back at him with a frown. Despite his words, David could see the faint blush to his cheeks and neck and the half-hard outline of his cock through his sweatpants. David took a deep breath and forged on.

“Not tonight. _Definitely not_. I mean tomorrow. This weekend. Well, starting tomorrow and ending on Sunday.” David babbled, hands fluttering nervously. Patrick raised an eyebrow at him and he continued. 

“It’s just…I know I haven’t been the best partner the past few weeks and I want to show you that I can listen. I can be good for you…” David squeezed his eyes shut as his voice trailed off in embarrassment. God, what was he even thinking?

But then Patrick is in his space and David swallows the shame down and goes still. He tries to bow his head again but Patrick doesn’t let him, hand gripping his chin and forcing him to look up. All the tension Patrick had been carrying around is gone and he looks at David like he is something to be cherished. Patrick uses his other hand to gently wipe away the tears that had fallen even through David promised himself he would not cry.

“Sweetheart, you are good. Don’t cry. It’s okay. _We’r_ e okay. I was a little mad earlier but it’s nothing I won’t get over. I don’t need you to do this.” Patrick assured, his eyes soft as he stroked his thumb lovingly across David’s cheek. David nodded, grateful to hear that things were going to be okay between them. He drew in a shaky breath to continue his pitch.

“I understand that but this is something I want to do for you. For us. I’ve been thinking about this for a while.” David admits. Patrick runs a gentle hand through David’s thick dark hair and then he gets to his knees with David. Keeping one hand on David’s shoulder, his other strokes down to cup David through the lace. Even though this clearly isn’t going anywhere sexual this evening, David feels his cock begin to harden as Patrick rubs him a bit before giving him a slightly rough squeeze that makes him gasp.

“Mmm-hmm, I can tell,” Patrick says in a low, predatory voice. “It’s been ages since you wore your little panties for me. You look so sweet.” He digs a finger past the waist band and snaps it back toward David’s pelvis for emphasis. David groans at the language in equal parts humiliation and lust.

“Not panties. They are designer boxer briefs and they are made for men with exquisite taste.”

“Yes, for _my_ man.” Patrick agrees and David practically melts. He takes David’s hands and pulls them both to stand and wraps him up briefly in a hug. All too soon, David is turned toward the dresser and signaled to move with a light push.

“As much as I love you in those, why don’t you go get yourself ready for bed and then we can talk about what exactly you have in mind.”

David changed into his pajamas and breezed through a shortened version of his skincare regimen on auto pilot. The hard part was (mostly) over. When David made his way back to the bed, Patrick was settled in with a book and he had pulled back the covers on David’s side as if this was a regular night. David’s heart fluttered at the little detail of normalcy as he prepared to tell Patrick his plan for their weekend. Patrick smiled at him, his face softer than it had been all day. David padded over to the bed and got under the covers. He curled himself in toward Patrick and, without lowering his attention from his book, Patrick allowed David to tuck himself underneath his arm. David closed his eyes and let himself to revel in the comfort of close contact as Patrick finished the chapter he was currently on. The quiet moment passed eventually and Patrick closed his book and set it on his bedside table.

“Alright, I’m ready. Now, I just want to reiterate while I definitely did not appreciate your behavior today, I’m not going to change my mind about marrying you.” Patrick shifted and pulled David closer so that they were eye to eye as he continued on.

“I meant it when I said you are the love of my life, David. I want to share my life with you and I know that you’re excited about the wedding. I love seeing you so excited and I’m doing my best to be supportive but you’ve got to remember the marriage bit is the important part. We could have the most elaborate wedding in the history of the world,” David snorted as if to say ‘here?’ but Patrick ignored it. “But it wouldn’t be worth it if I didn’t get to have a moment like this. Just us being us. Learning and loving and growing together.” David sighed and nodded in agreement.

“Um, thank you for all the nice things you just said to me. And I do hear what you’re saying. I know I’ve been a bit…difficult lately. There’s just a lot of expectations and I want things to be perfect for our wedding because you deserve perfection, Patrick. You deserve a beautiful wedding _and_ a beautiful marriage.” Patrick smiled and David took it as a sign to continue. “I promise to be more respectful of your feelings though. And I’ll do my best to tone down the manic wedding planning energy.” Patrick smiled at him and pressed another firm kiss to David’s lips.

“Thank you, sweetheart. That’s all I ask. Now that the hard part is over, let’s talk about what exactly you’ve got planned for our weekend.” Patrick’s voice dipped low and he stroked a warm hand down David’s back. David exhaled and scooted up to give Patrick better access. As Patrick rubbed and scratched across his back it became momentarily difficult for David to find the words he’d been thinking over for months.

“So. You know when we do our normal scenes and you take charge?” Patrick hummed in acknowledgment.

“Well,” David continued. “those usually only last a night or, on rare occasions, a night and the morning after. I’m proposing a full weekend.” He bit his lip and glanced at Patrick, who was staring back at him in surprise.

“David, as tempting as that idea is in theory, I don’t think it’d be very good for the store or your body if I had you on your knees the entire weekend.” Patrick started, face flushing as his hand stalled its pattern on David’s back. David pursued his lips and shook his head quickly.

“No! It’s not a sex thing. Er, well, not _only_ a sex thing.” Patrick is staring again so he continues on.

“I want to really show you that I can listen to you and your needs. So, starting tomorrow morning, I’m yours for whatever you want. Whatever you want to do, wherever you want to go, for as long as you want it. No distractions, no surprises. Just me being as obedient as I can for you.” Patrick’s eyes widen slightly.

“David…are…are you sure? That sounds like a lot.” Patrick asked gently, the tone so similar to David’s own as he clutched a box of precious gold rings on top of a view point only a few months ago.

“Mmm-hmm, very sure. I’m going to start but taking your shift at the store tomorrow.” Patrick’s look of surprise assures David this was definitely a good idea. “You can sleep in, go for a run, have a long bath, whatever you’d like. You deserve a little time to yourself.”

Patrick chuckled and nodded his head.

“You don’t have to twist my arm into taking a day off right now. But just to be sure, you do know we open at 8:00 AM on Fridays, right?” David rolled his eyes and swatted at Patrick's arm.

“Yes, I am well aware. Why do you think I’m in bed before 10:00 PM?” Patrick laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“Well, I have to admit I’m kind of excited for this. I look forward to having you be my good boy all weekend.”

David grinned at the praise and snuggled back down to rest his head on Patrick’s chest. Patrick reached for the light and the room went dark. With one more quick glance at his alarm to be sure it’s set for the obnoxiously early time Patrick usually gets up on Fridays, David closed his eyes and drifted off to the steady sound of Patrick’s breathing.


	2. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your kudos and kind comments thus far. I'm thrilled with the reception this fic is receiving and I think you'll love what I've got planned for the final two chapters. 😊

It seems like mere minutes later, his alarm is blaring in his ear. David has the briefest thought about hitting the snooze but he knows if that happens, the store won’t be opening until well after 8:00 AM and he can’t bear to disappoint Patrick again. With a soft groan, David slips out of bed. Patrick is snoring softly, his chest rising and falling with the movement. David watches him for a moment or two before he starts feeling creepy and then heads into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

He makes it to the store at 7:56 AM and feels a strong sense of pride when he actually has to wait until 8:00 AM on the dot to flip the sign from closed to open. David settles behind the counter and watches the morning rush arrive at the café. He is interested to note how many people seem to be leaving with paper cups of coffee. They really need to invest in that espresso machine for the store. Not only would it improve his mornings immensely but it would be another product they could sell.

David takes the current stillness to do a little research on his phone into professional grade espresso machines but he is soon interrupted by his own morning rush. Customers come and go and if they are surprised to see David instead of Patrick, they don’t show it. His morning is filled with sales and restocking and he is so preoccupied with his work that he doesn’t notice Patrick quietly slip in as a customer is leaving.

David finishes ringing up his last customer and looks up to see Patrick watching him with a grin. He’s looks relaxed and he is dressed in his running clothes, compression leggings that show off his strong thighs and a three-quarter zip up long sleeve shirt that hugs his arms so tightly it should be illegal to leave the house looking that good. This look never fails to make David feel flustered and Patrick knows it. As if on cue, David losses his grip on the customer’s change and it drops across the counter in a cascade of coins. He hastily scoops the change back up and into the customer’s hand, offering an apology and a quick ‘thank you, come again’ as they take their tote bag and head out the door.

“Wasn’t expecting to see you here today. How has your morning been?” David asks, feigning casual even after that little display. Patrick smiles but doesn’t press.

“Well my morning and now my afternoon have been pretty great.” David glances down at his phone and notices it’s a little after one o’clock. No wonder his stomach had been growling.

“I slept in for a bit, then I went for a run, watched a few episodes of “Chopped”, and I made some soup.” He holds up a thermos and a brown paper bag.

“I figured you’d like some lunch too. It’s roasted garlic and tomato and I packed you some cheese and crackers to go with it.” David’s face lights up at not only the prospect of no having to eat at the café but at the fact that his fiancé brought him lunch he made on his day off. It’s so domestic and comfortable it makes David’s heart ache with the sweetness of this simple moment. 

“I have literally never loved you more.” David finally replied. Patrick preens and sets the food down on the counter.

“How’s your day been. Busy?”

“Yes, but it’s been good. You know I really think we should invest in that espresso machine? I never realized how many people get that awful coffee from the café to go. If we branch out into even something as simple as one signature drink, I bet it would pay for itself in less than a month. I’m thinking maybe like a white chocolate raspberry mocha and maybe a red rooibos option for the tea drinkers?” Patrick grinned at the him.

“David, that’s actually a fantastic idea. Wow. Maybe you should open more often if you’re going to have epiphanies like that.”

David aims to spout off something sarcastic at him in response but he holds back. Was this a test to see how David would react? Patrick’s grin softens slightly in understanding.

“Don’t do that, now. You know I love when you sass me. You’re being very good so far. I think you’ll like what I’ve got planned for this evening.”

David swallowed thickly and raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Idle hands are the devil’s tools, Mr. Brewer.” David managed. Patrick chuckled.

“All too accurate in this case. When I got up this morning, I jerked off to the thought of you in your black lacy panties. I came so hard thinking about everything I’m going to do to you this weekend and how well you’re going to take it. Will you take what I give you, sweet boy?” David nodded quickly, his cock twitching at Patrick’s words.

“No, that won’t do. I want to hear your pretty voice. Are you going to take what I give you, David?”

“Y-yes, Patrick. I’ll take what you give me.” Patrick smiled.

“Good boy. Now once you close up for the night, I’m going to order us some Chinese food and we’ll have a nice night in. I don’t feel like sharing you tonight.” David groaned slightly.

Of course, that is the moment a veritable flock of teenage girls clutching their parents’ credit cards charges in, oohing and ahhing at the store. David is a little annoyed at their presence but appreciates their wonderment for his creative vision. Patrick’s smile has gone soft again and he goes to make his leave. But David can’t let him get away that easily.

“Sounds perfect. Looking forward to it. Now, sir, if you’re not going to buy anything, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” David flashes him an apologetic smile in his best customer service voice. A nervous chorus of giggles floats over from the corner with the forest scented candles where the girls had gathered. Patrick laughs and raises his hands in defeat. He steps close enough so only David can hear his low words.

“Mmm, I think I like the sound of that. You calling me _sir_.” Patrick whispers, winking at him even as he turns to leave. David flushes and sputters.

“Patrick!” He squeaks and the giggling from the corner increases at David’s shrill tone.

“See you later, David.”

Almost as if the universe is taunting him, the rest of the afternoon drags by at a crawl. After wrapping up and bagging the small mountain of candles, lip balm, and scarves for the girl squad, David closes the store for a bit to eat the lunch Patrick had brought him. Patrick is practically a wizard when it comes to homemade soups and his tomato soup is always divine. David smiles when he pulls the little temperature controlled container of what he is sure has to be the cheese and the packet of crackers from the paper bag and smiles when he sees the little piece of heart shaped dark chocolate at the very bottom of the bag. Patrick knows his love for sweets after his meals. Everything tastes delicious and even though this weekend is supposed to be about taking care of Patrick, he can’t help but be silently thrilled that Patrick would spend part of his first day off in weeks making him a nice lunch.

David finishes eating and then flips the sign back to open and waits for some sort of afternoon rush that never comes. The final three hours result in only five sales and while it has certainly been a successful day, David is more than ready to be home. He completes his closing tasks in record time and sets off for Patrick’s at a walk so brisk it might as well have been a run. He reaches the door and takes a moment to steady his nerves. As excited as he is to be giving up control, he can’t help but shake the fear that he won’t be able to in the way that Patrick needs. A night of passionate, rough sex is one thing but a whole weekend is going to test his own limits. But he can do this for Patrick. He _will_ do this for Patrick and for himself and for the future of their relationship. Compromise might not be his strong suit but he can be generous. It’s just that most people would not be thrilled with receiving an anxious David Rose. Good thing Patrick is not most people. He’s David’s person.

David puffs out a final breath full of apprehension and opens the door. As soon as he steps across the threshold, he is met with the irresistible smell of General Tso’s Chicken and wontons. The weight of the day instantly lifts and David can feel himself relax when his eyes fall on Patrick, who turns around from his place at the kitchen counter. Patrick has changed out of his running clothes and into dark jeans and a maroon button up. David can’t help but notice how good it looks against Patrick’s tanned skin and he immediately feels guilty for it.

“Hi, sweetheart. Good day?” Patrick asked, reaching to wipe his hands on a kitchen towel. David nodded and Patrick crossed the room to sweep him into a deep kiss. Patrick cradled his face in his hands and David placed his hands gently on Patrick’s hips and allowed Patrick to take. Patrick licked into his mouth and David shivered at the filthy drag of his tongue against his own. After a few more moments of working his tongue into David’s willing mouth, Patrick pulled back.

“Always taste so sweet for me.” Patrick murmured placing a quick kiss to David’s forehead almost like he can’t help himself. “I hope you’re hungry. I ordered a lot but I’m sure we’ll manage. I went for a hike this afternoon and kind of worked up an appetite.” David grinned and nodded again and Patrick laughed at his timid response.

“David Rose, don’t tell me you’ve already gone non-verbal on me for the weekend.” David glared at him for good measure.

“ _Not_ non-verbal; just comfortable right now.” David mumbled with a pout. Patrick grinned and kissed the pout away.

“That’s good, baby. I’m glad. Now why don’t you go change into something comfy and I’ll make you a plate?” Patrick shooed him away with a wave of his hand but David has questions.

“Alright. You remembered those little spare ribs, right?”

“Yes, dear.”

“And the egg rolls?

“Yep.” Patrick intoned, sounding bored.

“And the almond cookies? You know they are far superior to those little origami nightmare cookies.” David made a face of disgust and Patrick laughed at him.

“David, I’ve had your Chinese food order memorized for two years. Now go get all cute and comfy for me.”

“Um, excuse me, am I not cute and comfy at this moment?” David gestured with a flourish to his [Alexander McQueen Skull Sweater](https://www.alexandermcqueen.com/us/alexandermcqueen/jumper_cod14030902fo.html#dept=m_knitwear), [Thom Browne pleated skirt](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/men/thom-browne-classic-rise-pleated-skirt-item-13009205.aspx?fsb=1&size=20&storeid=10552&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_keywordid=119357851&utm_shoppingproductid=13009205-50&pid=google_search&af_channel=Sea), black knee highs and [Givenchy combat boots](https://www.givenchy.com/us/en-US/combat-boots-in-leather/3615208329289.html?cmpid&cmpid&gclid=Cj0KCQiAkePyBRCEARIsAMy5Scu-BU57w57bMaLejomm47fxFnoBdZi4jU2cgTUPnawI5DRtxI67aqAaAvokEALw_wcB). Patrick rolled his eyes fondly.

“Extraordinarily sexy and devastatingly handsome, yes. But I’m thinking you could stand to lose the boots and a few layers. Maybe put on a pair of pajama pants and one of those soft, flowy shirts with the thumbholes?” David bit his lip to hold back his smile.

“Are you going to start dressing me this weekend too?”

“You know, I think I’d like to if that’s okay? Every time I point out a piece of yours that I like, I tend to get a repeat performance.” Patrick blushed at the admission and David is just a bit thrilled Patrick is so invested in his wardrobe.

“It’s very okay but I reserve the right to redirect any outfit I feel is off brand.” David says with a flick of his wrist.

“I accept these terms. Now go on. The food’s getting cold.” Patrick sent David off with a light smack on the ass when David made a show of letting the skirt flutter as he moved. David changed into a pair of teal pajama pants and the requested long sleeve shirt. He deftly worked his thumbs into the holes of the sleeves and quickly snuck a peek at the mirror in the bathroom. Confident his hair was as perfect as it could possibly be, he headed toward the table and his usual chair and…huh. Patrick had made up their plates but they were both at one end of the table in front of Patrick. Patrick was smiling at him, hands folded while he waited for David to get where this was going. On the floor next to Patrick’s chair was a cushion from the couch.

“I figured this might be a nice way to start the evening. Now you can kneel next to me or you can sit in my lap.” David closed his eyes for a moment to stop his head from spinning. With a nod, he padded over to the cushion and knelt down. From this angle, he was even with Patrick’s torso and had to look up to see him. Patrick smiled.

“Good choice, love. I’m not sure we would’ve made it through dinner with you in my lap.” Patrick grinned conspiratorially. “Can I feed you?” David bit his lip and considered this. He normally devoured his Chinese food like a man possessed but the idea of being fed by Patrick was so tempting. They’d done this once before when they had been gifted a salted honey pie from a new vendor and it had ended in a very memorable night indeed. Besides, David was still a little full from his late lunch so he didn’t think Patrick would have to worry about having his fingers bitten for his slow pacing. He nodded.

“Yes.” He offered when Patrick fixed him with a look. Patrick liked verbal responses especially when they were just starting a scene. David couldn’t help but blush with embarrassment when he noticed all the food on his plate had been cut up into small pieces. Patrick took up his chopsticks and neatly grabbed half of a steamed wonton. He made a show of pretending to blow on it before offering it to David. David opened his mouth and allowed Patrick to place the piece on his tongue. The rich flavor of the ground pork, soy sauce, and tender cabbage burst in his mouth. Patrick grabbed an adult sized wonton off his plate and popped it in his mouth before offering David the other half of his first wonton.

The meal continued like this with Patrick feeding David and then eating off his own plate until they were both satisfied. David made a move to get up to clear away the mess but Patrick placed a solid hand on his shoulder to keep him in place. David shifted to sit back on his heels and watched Patrick pack the leftovers away and wipe down the table and counters, feeling very unhelpful. Patrick, seemingly have acquired a bit of telepathy during the day, glanced over at him.

“Being so good for me, David, staying where I put you.” He praised and David couldn’t help but smile. Once the kitchen was clean, Patrick came over and offered David a hand. David gripped Patrick’s hand and carefully stood, wincing as his joints popped and cracked. With no warning, Patrick grabbed him by the waist and pushed him backwards toward the bed. David went easily and then Patrick steadied a hand along his back and swept him into a bridal carry. David allowed himself to be picked up with a brief squeak of shock, his arms immediately latching onto Patrick’s neck. Patrick set him down gently in the center of the bed.

“I’ve been practicing that move. I want to carry you across the threshold on our wedding night.” Patrick admitted with a soft smile. David swallowed thickly and blinked away tears. How Patrick can go from powerful to vulnerable so quickly is something that will never cease to amaze David. If this is any indication of what their marriage will be like, David is ready to throw out the dream wedding book and elope with this caring and beautiful man. Of course, while David is thinking all of these romantic and chaste thoughts, Patrick has pulled out a set of restraints and _oh_ things were about to get interesting.

“Now here’s my plan. I’m going to take off your clothes and get you all spread out for me. I want to take my time with your body tonight. Will you let me?”

David groaned and moved to strip out of his shirt. With surprising speed, Patrick pushed his hip to the bed and spanked David across the ass.

“Oh!” David yelped in surprise. “What was that for?”

“I said I’d be the one taking off your clothes. Now be good and stay still.” Patrick patted him lightly on the cheek and motioned for David to raise his arms up. David frowned but allowed Patrick to strip off his shirt. He was already screwing things up and they weren’t even halfway through the weekend. Patrick removed his pajama pants next and David shivered slightly. He was now completely naked while Patrick was still fully clothed and wasn’t that a feeling?

“There’s not a more beautiful sight in the world than a naked David Rose in my bed.” Patrick sighed and David had to glance away from the intensity of Patrick’s look.

“Aw, getting shy on me? I love that I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. So gorgeous.” Patrick straddled him on the bed and kissed David hard. David kisses him back with the same intensity until Patrick gently pulls one of his arms up, guiding it to one of the bars on the headboard. David gripped the metal bar and Patrick quickly fixed the restraint first around David’s wrist and then around the post. His second arm is quickly bound in the same manner. Patrick settled back to admire his handy work.

“Now, give them a little tug.” He ordered and David gave a good tug and both restraints hold him in mostly place. Patrick nodded and then has a sudden look of realization. “One more thing.” He reached under the bed and David’s throat is suddenly very dry. “I’ve been saving this one for a special occasion.” In Patrick’s hand is a sleek metal spreader bar.

“I know you can get shy on me sometimes and I want to be sure I have constant access to your sweet little hole. Want to play with you for a bit. Color?” Patrick asked, like he hadn’t just short-circuited David’s brain with his words.

“Holy _fuck_ , Patrick. Green, so green.” David breathed, legs twitching. Ever since they’d started buying toys together, Patrick had taken to springing things like this on him every so often but it had been a couple of months since they’d had the time or energy to introduce any new toys into their regular rotation. Patrick grinned at him, teeth flashing. He fixed the leather cuffs around David’s ankles and the feeling of being exposed is already so powerful and then Patrick clicked something out of place and the entire thing moves his legs even further apart. Patrick hummed at the sight and then grabbed a pillow and tapped David’s hip. David lifts up as much as he can and the new angle leaves him on full display for Patrick’s hungry gaze. Patrick kisses the insides of his thighs, hands pressing him down into the bed and urging him to relax his tense muscles. When Patrick bites a mark into the curve of his hip, David practically howls.

“Easy, baby, easy. I know you’re excited. I’ll give you what you need.” Patrick soothes. He is more gentle as he kisses his way down toward David’s hole and then he just stops and stares. David closed his eyes, mortified as Patrick takes a long look at his most intimate place. He jerked slightly in his restraints, almost reflexively and Patrick’s laugh is low and a little mean.

“No hiding, my love. I want to see all of you. Such a sweet little hole. It’s so tiny. I can’t believe you can take all of my cock but you always do. Open up so nice. It’s like you were made just for me.”

Patrick licked his finger and then prods at the rim, rubbing the wetness around in a messy circle. David moaned and thrashed in his restraints. Patrick lowered his head and lickd a wide stripe over David’s hole up to the base of his balls. The warmth is almost unbearable after so many minutes of teasing and then Patrick blows a cool stream of air across the wetness that makes David’s cock leak steadily against his stomach. He’d been so focused on Patrick he’d almost missed how hard his cock was, flushed angry red from Patrick’s teasing. Patrick grinned again.

“I think I want to open you up with my tongue, get you nice and wet for my cock. If you can come from my tongue alone, you can come whenever.” David nodded quickly but Patrick fixed him with a look that says ‘I am _not_ done’.

“If you can’t come from my tongue alone, you’re going to have to wait until I’m finished with you. Does that seem fair?” Patrick soothed a hand up David’s thigh and waited for a response. David took a deep breath and then flashed him what he hoped was a coy smile.

“Yes, _sir_.” Patrick growled, placed both hands on David’s hips, and licked hard and wet over David’s hole. David gritted his teeth at the sudden pressure and moaned louder than he expected to as Patrick immediately set about opening him up. He teased at the rim with scrapes of his teeth, tongue licking up and inside with a feverish force. Patrick’s hands dig harshly into David’s hips as he works his tongue inside. David closed his eyes and held as still as possible, giving over full control to Patrick. Patrick eats him out like he’ll never get enough of it, hungry and unhinged and so eager. He licks and sucks and bites like he’s starved for it and David feels his orgasm building quickly. Without meaning to, David managed one slight roll of his hips and before the motion has even ended, Patrick has him pinned in place. He fixes him with a dark look.

“You were being so good for me. Guess if you’re ready to move on…” He trailed off and David whined, hands tugging uselessly at his restraints.

“No, no, no I can be good, please.” David pleaded, doing his best to look contrite but Patrick is already grabbing the lube from the bedside table.

“I know you can, baby. Been so sweet for me today.” Patrick soothed as he settled back between David’s obscenely spread legs and slicked up his fingers. He circled two around David’s spit slick hole and pressed in gently. David let out a small cry, overwhelmed with the quick stretch, and Patrick immediately stills. “Color?” He asks quietly.

“Yellow. Let me…catch my breath.” David gritted his teeth and tried to relax. Patrick pressed a kiss to his knee as he waits, expression soft and open.

“Want me to undo the spreader bar? Will that help?” Patrick asked after several long moments. David shook his head.

“No, I’m fine. Green. Keep going. Just a lot.” Patrick nodded and eased his fingers out to add a bit more lube to them before adding one back in and thrusting in sharply.

“Fuck, that’s so good, baby.” David groaned, hands flexing. Patrick smiled at him and it’s like staring directly into the sun.

“You’re so good, David. Being perfect for me. Look how hungry you are for it.” Patrick adds the second finger back and rubs right over his prostate. David twitches and shakes and Patrick strokes over the little bundle of nerves and starts to babble like he tends to do when he’s a little far gone himself.

“God, _David_. Your face. You looked so wrecked and I haven’t even touched your pretty cock yet. You’re leaking everywhere just from my fingers and my tongue in your little hole. This hole is mine. Can’t believe _you’re_ mine. Every perfect inch of you is mine.” Patrick growled and adds a third finger and David nods his head franticly.

“Yours, Patrick. Always yours.” David agreed easily, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes from both pleasure and the feeling of being so taken care of by the man he loves.

“I’m ready for you.” David gasped out. “I need it. Need your cock. Patrick, please. Want to feel you.” Patrick tsked at him but quickly strips out of his pants.

“I’m still the one in charge but who am I to deny you when you beg for my cock so sweetly?” Patrick grabbed the lube and slicks up his cock, eyes focused on David’s slick hole. With one hand on the spreader bar, Patrick gently presses his hard cock inside. David breathes through the slight stretch but Patrick did do a thorough job preparing him and soon his hips are flush with David’s ass.

“So perfect for me, David.” Patrick breathed. He allows David a moment more to adjust and then he pulls out until only the head of his cock is all that’s left inside. He thrusts back in deeply and repeats the motion.

“Look how well you take my cock baby. How does that feel for you?” Patrick asked, his voice low and rough and he pushes back in to the hilt before David can answer. David shudders.

“G-good. Really deep. Feels good.” David managed. Patrick gripped his hips and pulled out before falling into a slow rhythm. He angled his hips up and David moaned loudly as the head of Patrick’s cock pressed against his prostate. “Right there. There!” David cried, head falling back onto the pillow. Patrick rhythm became more erratic as he aimed to hit David’s prostate on each thrust.

“I’m close, baby. Come for me whenever you’re ready.” Patrick gritted out. David yanked on the restraints as the urge to come was brought back into focus.

“Oh—oh god.” David cried. Patrick grinned at him and wrapped a warm hand around David’s leaking cock.

“Come for me, David. Such a good boy.” Patrick said sweetly as he worked his hand over David’s cock. With a shout, David’s orgasm washes over him like a wave and he is coming over Patrick’s hand and in streaks across his stomach. Patrick groans at the sight and pumps in and out of David’s clenching hole a few more times before he follows David over the edge. The now familiar feeling of being filled so deeply makes David feel especially warm in the post-orgasmic glow. His wrists feel slightly raw and his ankles are definitely going to be sore in the morning but right now he feels like he’s floating and he’ll never come down. It’s so intense and so unbelievably good he barely feels it when Patrick pulls out.

Patrick gently releases his arms from the restraints, murmuring praise and soothing the redness away with kisses and sweet bergamot scented lotion. He repeats the pattern with his legs and then, after a quick run to the bathroom, he cleans up the mess of come between David’s legs and stomach.

“Feeling good there, sweet boy?” Patrick asked with a soft smile. David grinned up at him, wide and open, but doesn’t speak. “Alright then.” Patrick agreed. He pressed a kiss to the corner of David’s mouth and goes to grab them both a bottle of water from the kitchen. On the way back, he rummaged briefly through the dresser and returns with a pair of his boxers and slides them up David’s legs. He hands David an uncapped bottle of water and presses it to his lips until David gets the memo that it’s time to hydrate.

“I’m going to go ahead and make the executive decision that showering is happening in the morning at this point.” Patrick declares, pull on a pair of sweat pants. “You’re probably going to be mad at me for that in the morning but I’m honestly worried you’d hit your head if I put you in the shower right now.” David has the presence of mind to at least roll his eyes.

“Not an invalid. Who’s are these?” David grumbled, plucking at the boxers as Patrick stripped out of his button up and pulled a t-shirt on.

“Oh. They’re mine. Figured you’d kill me if I let come soak into your Dolce & Gabbana underwear.” David considers this for a moment and then shakes his head.

“Nah, love you too much for murder.” He decides. David set the now empty water bottle on his bedside table and crawls under the covers.

“Well that’s a relief. After all, the best marriages are based on the mutual effort to not murder one another.” David hums his agreement and Patrick gets under the covers too, pulling David flush against his chest.

“C’mere, pretty boy.” Patrick murmurs, arms wrapping around his waist and settling there. He presses soft kisses to David’s bare shoulders and flicks off the light with a click. David twists to get comfortable and yawns sleepily.

“Today was a very nice day.” Patrick tells him quietly. David bites his lip on a smile even though Patrick can’t see it.

“Yeah. It was. Got a plan for tomorrow yet?” Patrick chuckles.

“Sure do. I’m sorry it’s going to involve another early morning for you.” Patrick doesn’t sound sorry at all but David shrugs easily.

“You made it worth my while today.” Patrick laughs again.

“I’m glad. I love you so much, David. Thanks for doing this for us.” David turns his head to kiss the nearest bit of Patrick, his arm in this case. “Love you too. Good night, Patrick.”

“Good night, David.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I was hoping to get this up on on Friday but I couldn't get David to stop having anxiety, Patrick wouldn't stop waxing poetic about how pretty David is, and then I got hungry while writing about Chinese food so I had to go get Chinese food of my own. Bit of night over here but I hope you enjoyed the results!


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gives David the opportunity to act out and David obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me but I'm not mad about it? As always keep a steady eye on the overall tags for updates! Oh and in case your forgot what the Versace panties look like, I advise you head back to chapter one to fully get the vision in your head before you read this chapter. 😘

It’s still dark outside when David feels Patrick’s hand low but firm on his lower back, gently shaking him into wakefulness.

“David, come on. It’s time to get up.” Patrick murmured above him. David groaned in complaint. Everything ached and Patrick’s side of the bed was still somewhat warm meaning he hadn’t been awake all that long either. He opened one eye blearily and stared at Patrick, who was standing beside the bed freshly showered and fully dressed in a worn pair of jeans and an alarmingly cobalt Blue Jays hoodie. Patrick looked at him expectantly and with the softest sigh he could muster, David unwrapped himself from the covers. As he gets out of bed, Patrick is quick to balance him when he sways slightly.

“Woah, easy there. Someone sure did a number on you last night, huh? Can’t even walk straight.” Patrick grinned at him like the asshole he is and David sort of wants to smack the smug expression off his face. He settles for flipping him off on the way to the bathroom and Patrick’s loud burst of laughter is almost worth the early wake up. David is quick with his shower because he knows the store needs to be open by 10:00 AM and he’s not exactly sure what Patrick has planned for them to do so early on a Saturday morning. He hopes it involves breakfast food. He scrubs down with his favorite tea tree scented body wash and takes stock of the fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips. He gently presses his fingers into one of them with a gasp and feels his cock twitch in interest. Patrick knocks on the door.

“David, we don’t have time for anything this morning so put it out of your head and keep your hands off that cock.” David narrowed his eyes but does as he’s told. He finishes his shower and blow-dries and styles his hair as quickly as he can. Patrick knocks on the door again before opening it and pressing a bundle of clothes into David’s hands.

“Here’s your outfit for today.” He chirps and oh, right. David had almost forgotten about this. He nods dumbly and Patrick is gone again, shutting the bathroom door softly behind him. David stares down at the clothes in his hands and feels a rush of warmth at what his fiancé has chosen for him to wear today. [A soft, cream colored LL Bean sweater](https://www.llbean.com/llb/shop/594?originalProduct=121352&productId=1697369&attrValue_0=Beige&pla1=0&mr%3AtrackingCode=1C09586D-D273-E811-80FA-00505694403D&mr%3AreferralID=NA&mr%3Adevice=c&mr%3AadType=plaonline&qs=3125203&gclid=Cj0KCQiAtOjyBRC0AR) David had won in an eBay auction the day after Patrick had proposed, a pair of [slim fitting light wash G-star jeans](https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/g-star-mens-d-staq-slim-fit-vintage-wash-jeans-prod230150092?childItemId=NMN715Q_&navpath=cat000000_cat000470_cat14120827_cat48720745&page=0&position=13&uuid=PDP_PAGINATION_36a5da59ef6e95a6d6e4e508acfdf0b5_eY0f0RVbjb), and, tucked in the pocket of the jeans is the Versace lace briefs. Of course Patrick wanted him to wear these today, that dirty, dirty man. David smirked at the thought of Patrick wanting him to look soft and sweet for him. He dressed quickly and did a simplified version of his morning skincare routine. Almost as an afterthought, he swiped a tiny bit of mascara onto his lashes and applied a little of the rose-colored lip treatment he wore from time to time. Feeling relaxed and maybe even a little bit desirable, David opened the door and almost ran headlong into Patrick. Patrick steadied him easily with a smile.

“There you are. Let’s get going. I think you’ll like what I’ve got planned.” Even as he spoke, Patrick’s focus immediately went to David’s pink lips and the open expression that blooms across his face made David’s heart flutter. “Honey, did you make yourself all pretty for me today?” Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pulling him close.

“Well, I was just so inspired by your creative fashion choices.” David managed through a sigh as Patrick palmed his ass through his jeans. Patrick nodded, working his hands down the back of David’s jeans to palm at the lace.

“Yeah I didn’t feel like I appreciated you in your little Versace panties enough the other night.” He murmured, lips ghosting over David’s ear. David groaned, head falling against Patrick’s shoulder as he ran a hand over the lace for a few moments before shifting around to the front to place a hand over David’s cock. “I do have a request for you, love.” David whimpered as Patrick squeezed him through the lace. “This cock is all mine today. That means no touching. If I catch you touching yourself, you will be punished. Understood?” Patrick’s eyes are playful but his tone is suddenly commanding. David breathed out harshly through his nose but nodded.

“Yes. I understand.” David agreed. This is a familiar game for the two of them and although David has promised to be good, he knows Patrick is one hundred percent setting him up. Now all he has to do is figure out when and how he’s going to break this rule. Patrick released his hold on David by pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and David goes to put on his shoes and slip on his rings. He followed Patrick out the door and is surprised by how dark it still is. He went to look at his phone for the time but Patrick shook his head at him.

“You don’t want to know how early it is. But one of us has to open the store today and it’s going to take us a little while to get there.” Patrick explained. David tilted his head in confusion.

“Where exactly are we going?” He asks but Patrick shakes his head again. “It’s a surprise.” David huffed at the unhelpful response. Patrick unlocks the car and slides into the driver’s seat as David clambers into the passenger seat and prays the engine turns over with minimal effort. The car roars to a start as though it’s trying to prove David wrong and Patrick pulls out of his parking spot and onto the main road.

“Will there be coffee there at least?” Patrick laughs and takes his hand, holding it tight. The hour-long drive passes by in mostly comfortable silence. The sun is eagerly preparing to rise when they pull off onto long dirt road. David has no idea where they are but immediately perks up when he sees the sign for the farmer’s market. Patrick glances at him briefly and smiles.

“See what you get to go do when you don’t spend your Saturday morning asleep?” He teases as he parks the car. David sticks his tongue out at him and then Patrick is kissing him, licking into his mouth with a confidence that steals the breath right out of David’s lungs. When Patrick pulls back, there is a thin layer of pink from David’s lip treatment on his lips and the color looks even more beautiful on Patrick. He licks at his lips and gives David a wink.

“Sorry, just wanted a taste.” David flushed happily and followed Patrick out of the car and toward the large white tents on the other side of the field. The market is surprisingly big and offers a wide array of goods. David feels a little overwhelmed with the selection and the new vendors they’re yet to meet. He feels a pang of regret for not bringing any of their business cards along but then Patrick reaches into his pocket and offers him a stack of them.

“Don’t worry, I grabbed a few before we left. Figured you might find some new products you like.” David’s responding grin might be a little manic but if Patrick thinks so, he doesn’t show it. They walk hand in hand through the tents, admiring the crafts, produce, and baked goods. They stop for freshly made cider donuts and coffee on their second time around and the noise David makes when he takes his first bite is practically pornographic. Patrick smirks at him from behind his paper cup of tea and hooks a possessive finger in his belt loop. They manage to make several promising contacts with new vendors: a kind looking woman who makes her own alcohol infused caramels and chocolates, an older gentleman who hand cuts and stains beautiful wooden cutting boards and serving platters, a sweet young couple who make a variety of goods with beeswax from their farm, and a gentle looking old woman who makes the most stunning braided headbands. David buys Alexis the one with golden threads, feathers, and tiny fabric roses braided into the white band because he knows it will make her smile.

While David makes his purchase, Patrick wanders off and then back with a bag of his own. David raises an eyebrow at the large paper bag but Patrick doesn’t say anything in return. On their third time through the market, Patrick picks up some vegetables, a nice hunk of pancetta, a large container of the chive goat cheese David hadn’t been able to stop sampling, and a crusty loaf of Italian bread. The sun has now risen and they head back to the car with their purchases. As they set off for home, Patrick reached for his hand again.

“I figured since you opened the store yesterday, I’d drop you off home for a little nap and I’ll open today.” David grinned at the thought of being able to crawl back into bed.

“I am very okay with that.” Patrick smiled and lifted their intertwined hands to press a kiss to David’s hand without taking his eyes off the road.

“You can come in around noon and we’ll finish out the shift together. I picked up pretty much everything we need for dinner tonight here. I was thinking it might be nice to cook dinner together?” Patrick asks hopefully. David almost laughs at his eager expression.

“So long as you tell me exactly what do and I don’t have to fold any cheese.” Patrick raises an eyebrow at him but nods in agreement. The rest of the ride is spent in companionable silence. Patrick fiddles with the radio and sings along with whatever Top 40s station he finds for a bit. Soon, David starts to recognize familiar parts of the landscape as they get closer to Schitt’s Creek and he briefly wonders if he should try to break Patrick’s no touching rule right here in the car. Unfortunately, the thought is fleeting because Patrick is turning onto their street and signaling to park. They gather up their bags and head upstairs to put them away. Patrick busies himself putting away the perishables and David takes the little box containing Alexis’s hairband and tucks it into his overnight bag. When he returns to the kitchen, Patrick is fixing a travel mug of tea for the road and grabbing the keys off the counter. David frowned at him and Patrick shrugged an apology.

“Sorry, baby. It’s already 9:45. I was hoping we’d have a bit more time before I had to go but that’s okay. See you in a bit?” David crossed his arms and pouts a little harder for good measure. If the made to be broken rule he’d set for him this morning was any indication, it seemed Patrick was missing a bit of David’s fiery side over the past few days. David obviously needed to start swinging the pendulum back to center. Patrick immediately picked up on the change in the mood and went to set down the travel mug and keys on the counter. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is there something more that you need?” David nodded his head.

“Goodbye kiss?” Patrick’s look goes from authoritative to lovesick in record time. He pulls David into his arms and dips him backwards like he’s some kind of Golden Age of Hollywood heroine and kisses him firmly. The position should feel silly but David can’t help but swoon at the romance. Patrick lifts him back to standing and David feels a lightheaded. Patrick grins at him and pats him on the cheek.

“Be a good boy from me while I’m gone, David.” He orders, voice very quiet and his eyes meet David’s and suddenly David knows why he’s been given the opportunity to ‘nap’. Patrick grabs his mug and keys off the counter and heads out the door with an “I love you” in his wake. David waits until he hears the sound of Patrick’s car starting up and then he strips down to his briefs.

Any lingering exhaustion he’d been feeling is replaced by the heady thought of what Patrick will do to him later on once he finds out how disobedient David has been while left to his own devices. David thinks back to just two days ago where the thought of setting Patrick off like this would have brought him to tears. Things feel differently now and it’s not necessarily because David has been so well behaved. David reclines on the bed and follows this thought for a moment. It’s not _just_ that he’s been good for Patrick, it’s that he’s listening and truly hearing him. That is why now he has no problem being “bad” for Patrick because he can hear what exactly wants from him in the tone and look of his orders. And with that, David gets to work.

He is already half hard from thinking of Patrick, his firm voice telling him to be good, the strong line of his jaw as he looks down at David like he wants to devour him. He certainly will tonight and David can hardly wait. He relishes in the ache he can still feel in his arms and legs from the restraints last night and how empty he feels without Patrick’s tongue, fingers, or cock inside of him reminding him who he belongs too. David threads his fingers through his hair and gives a sharp tug as his other hand slips beneath the lace for the first time today.

Usually when he masturbates, the process is short and fast but he needs to look thoroughly fucked out for what he is planning. His hand is a little dry as he fists his cock and gives a few languid strokes. He rubs long fingers over the tip, gathering the wetness there and using it to help the slide of his fist. He thinks about Patrick’s cock, long and thick and perfect at filling up both his hole and his mouth. He could spend hours just worshiping Patrick’s cock, running his tongue up the length of it while he tugs on his balls. David reaches down further to tug on his own balls when he hears the sound of a key in a lock. The door opens quickly and Patrick enters the apartment shaking his head, not even looking over at the bed at first.

“Can’t believe I forgot—” Patrick’s voice trails off as he catches sight of David with his hand still trapped inside of his briefs. David’s brain eventually gets the memo and he pulls his hand out quickly and rests it on the comforter.

“Um.” David starts but Patrick holds up a hand to silence him. He walks to the table and picks up a brown paper box. He shakes it in David’s general direction.

“I forgot the new charger for the receipt printer. As much as I’d love to punish you right now, I think I’d like some time to think on all the ways I’m going to wreck you later tonight.” Patrick growls. David swallows thickly and makes to get up.

“Um, okay. Should I just head in with you now then or—“

“No, I still want you to take a nap. You’re going to need it later on.” Patrick’s stern face belies a bit of humor in just how terrible that line is. He winks at David and then he’s gone. David pants like he’s just run a marathon but he’s somewhat pleased to have been caught in the act. He’s terrible at taking pornographic selfies so this had just saved him the trouble.

* * *

David flounces into the store right at noon, white sunglasses pushed high up the bridge of his nose. The store is mobbed as it often is on Saturdays and Patrick is ringing a customer up so he barely notices David as he walks through the door. David hip checks him as he heads behind the counter to drop his bag and Patrick’s warm burst of laughter is like music to his ears. Unfortunately, that’s the last interaction they have for almost the entirety of their shift. It’s like the town of Schitt’s Creek all collectively ran out of their body wash and shampoo. They’re going to be grateful for this day when they balance the books at the end of the month. They might even have enough to purchase the espresso machine after all is said and done.

David is happy to be kept busy because if he thought about their evening plans for even a second, he’d have to excuse himself to go in the storage room and calm down. Patrick will glance over his way every so often and, if enough customers are focused away from him, he’ll fix David with a look that so plainly states his ideas for what’s going to happen once they’re behind a locked door. Eventually, the busy day ends and Patrick is practically shoving the remaining customers out the door with a voice so cheery that even they have to know he wants them gone. Patrick flips the sign from open to closes like he’s ripping off a band aid. He crowds into David’s space so quickly that David nearly drops the glass jar of moisturizer he’d been buffing the finger prints off of.

“Christ, you’re like a vampire. Can’t you make noise when you walk?” David whined as Patrick wrapped his arms around his waist. Patrick chuckled and nuzzled at his neck briefly, nosing at David’s pulse point before gently sinking his teeth in. David gasps despite himself and Patrick closes his lips around the bite mark and sucks nosily until David has to laugh and shove him away. He turns to make another vampire joke but words fail him when he’s faced with that same hot look from before, like Patrick wants to devour him. Only this time, there are no customers to save him and he feels like he’s on fire. Patrick offers his hand and David takes it as they head out of the store and back to the apartment.

The ride is quick, especially after the drive to and from the farmer’s market that morning, and once they’re behind the door and the lock clicks into place, Patrick is pushing David back up against it.

“Can’t believe you, David. Honestly, the first moment you get to yourself today and you have to get a hand on your cock even though I told you not to.” David stared at him wide-eyed but Patrick was having none of it. “It really is such a shame that I have to punish you because I was going to be so sweet to you tonight.” Patrick murmured into his ear, kissing down David’s neck and working a hand under his sweater.

“Wanted to give you a nice long massage, I know how much you love those. I was going to use that cinnamon massage oil that gets really warm and I was gonna let it drip everywhere; down your chest and your stomach and your pretty thighs until it dripped right down into your tight little hole and then I was going to follow the drips with my tongue.” Patrick finds one of David’s nipples and gives it a sharp tug before pulling away entirely. David lets his head fall back against the door with a thunk, already half-hard and aching for the scene Patrick has set.

“Too bad you couldn’t follow the rules.” Patrick sighed dramatically. “Now go get undressed and meet me in the kitchen. Even though you’ve been naughty, I don’t think our dinner plans need to be rearranged.” David blushed at the scolding from his partner and went off to do as he was told. He quickly folded the sweater and the jeans but opted for keeping the briefs on.

He walked back out into the kitchen and Patrick smiled at him and handed him a bright pink apron that proudly proclaims, “Will Cook for Wine!”. Patrick laughs as David pinches the fabric between two fingers before relenting and tying it around his waist with a sigh.

“Consider this part of your punishment.” Patrick tells him with a smack on the ass. “Besides I like having your panties on display for me.” David rolls his eyes but if he bends over the sink a little further than he needs to in order to wash his hands just to shut Patrick up then so be it. Patrick is wearing his own dark blue waist apron that reminds David of Bobby Flay but a million times hotter because his sexy, competent fiancé is about to teach him how to cook something.

A pot of water is already on the back of the stove being brought to a boil and Patrick has [one of his well-loved cookbooks open and ready to go](https://www.popsugar.com/food/Walnut-Crusted-Brie-Mac-Cheese-Recipe-42652233). David looks over the ingredients assembled and can already tell it’s going to be amazing when he spots both brie and gruyere. Patrick hands him a small wheel of pancetta and a cutting board and David gets to chopping. Patrick smiles at him as he dumps the onion he’d been chopping into a large pot. The minutes pass calmly between the two men as they go about their tasks.

Patrick adds some spices and flour in with the onion and then whisks in a few cups of milk. Once the water comes to a boil, he drops the pasta into the water and takes the chopped pancetta from David’s cutting board and tosses it in a little pan to get crispy. Next, he has David chop up the brie and a bright green apple and then grate up the gruyere. Patrick adds the cheese to the milk mixture (because David will have no part of cheese folding, thank you very much), then the apple, and the cooked pancetta. While Patrick is stirring, David drains the pasta, being careful to avoid the steam, and adds the drained noodles into the sauce. Patrick gives it a good stir and then pours the pasta into a baking dish and tops it with chopped walnuts, parmesan, and some extra pieces of apple before placing it in the oven. 

They both wash their hands in the sink and remove their respective aprons and soon enough they’re both carrying bowls full of cheesy pasta to the couch. Patrick flips on HGTV and they watch an episode of “Love It or List It” as they eat. David tucks himself into Patrick’s side, feet drawn up underneath himself. Dinner is delicious and David’s focus is set on the TV until he feels Patrick start to play with the waist band of his briefs. He slips a finger underneath them almost casually, and when David glances at him, he can see that Patrick’s bowl is empty and he’s watching David with unabashed hunger. David sets his bowl down on the table, suddenly feeling very much done with dinner.

In fact, David barely has time to brace himself before Patrick is pushing him down into the couch and grinding their hips together. Patrick bites at his neck and grips David’s hips firmly to hold him in place. A loud moan slips out, surprising even David, when Patrick manages to find the bruises from the night before and press down with just the right amount of pressure.

“You drive me crazy in these, David, _god_. Now here’s what’s gonna happen. Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” Patrick pressed the words into David’s skin and David moaned again. That definitely didn’t sound like a bad thing and David was a good student. Patrick pulled his hands-off David’s hips and smoothed them up along David’s soft belly and his chest to pinch at his nipples.

“I’m going to keep making you come until you beg me to stop. How many times do you think I can make you scream for me?” Patrick’s voice is liquid gold and David feels a little drunk off of the words alone. He curls a fist into David’s hair and claims his mouth with a kiss before he can think respond. He kisses him deeply, angling David’s head how he wants it with his hand, fingers tugging at his hair in a way that makes David want to give him everything. Eventually, Patrick pulls away and fixes him with a soft look. “And David, I’m going to need you to do check-ins tonight. I’m going to push you a bit.”

“I understand.” And David does. Of all the things that make Patrick good at taking care of him, his gentleness is by far David’s most cherished part. “Green so far.” Patrick nods, pressing a long kiss to his forehead before swatting him on the hip.

“Go get on the bed.” David scrambled to do as he was told, nearly tripping and smacking his knee on the coffee table as he went in his haste. Patrick did his best to stifle a laugh but David knew it was mostly because David’ eagerness never failed to turn him on even more. David settled himself on the bed, attempting to look demure as he curled his legs up into himself and settled his hands on his thighs.

“Oh, Patrick! I’m ready for you!” He sang, pitching his voice high and breathy. Patrick had disappeared into the bathroom and returned with two things David loved and hated in equal measures: their set of anal beads and a small paddle. David’s smile quickly fell from his face and Patrick shook his head affectionately.

“Did you really think you were going to get away without a spanking tonight, sweetheart?” He teased. Patrick settled on the bed, placing the two toys up near David’s head and out of his line of sight. He smoothed his hands over the briefs lovingly. “Just let me look at you in these for a minute. Love how these look on you.” David did his best to keep still as Patrick explored the fabric with his hands but couldn’t help the twitch in his hips when he bent down and licked over the damp spot where David was leaking against the fabric.

“Mmm, already wet for me. As much as it pains me to take these off of you, I think you need something inside you soon.” Without further preamble, Patrick hooked his thumbs in the briefs and worked them off of David’s hips, leaving him exposed and naked while Patrick was still fully dressed. Something about the imbalance of Patrick still in his henley and jeans while David was naked always managed to make David even more eager. Patrick grabbed the bottle of lube off his bedside table and coated his fingers. “Open up for me.” Patrick ordered evenly, tapping David’s legs with his clean hand. David gave half a thought to objecting but the look on Patrick’s face and the fact that the paddle was out waiting to be used made him behave and do as he was told. David slowly spread his legs, although apparently not quickly enough for Patrick’s liking. He nudged in between them, sitting cross legged, and drew David closer to him until his ass was practically in Patrick’s lap. David blushed at the intimacy of it as Patrick began working a single finger into his twitching hole.

“God, David, how are you this tight every time?” Patrick breathed as he gradually worked his finger in and out. He quickly added a second, fingers brushing over David’s prostate roughly just to watch him moan. Patrick spent a few minutes teasing him like this and David could the heat pooling low in his stomach. He was so keyed up from the events of the day he knew he would likely be coming sooner rather than later. Patrick worked a third finger in and reached for the beads with his free hand.

“Gonna work these inside of you, baby. Get you nice and stretched out for my cock later. Want to have you ride me.” Patrick purred, kissing David’s ankle. He moved back and away from David and David whined at the loss of contact. “Be patient, baby. That’s why you’re being punished.” David couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“Doesn’t really feel like a punishment, just a whole lot of waiting.” He grumbled before he could stop himself. Patrick froze and stared at him, eyebrows raised.

“Well how about we fix that then.” He said, dropping the beads and going for the paddle. David shivered and moved to get up and over Patrick’s lap but Patrick kept him down with a hand to his chest.

“No, since you want to participate so badly, I’ll let you help me. Lay down and grab the back of your knees.” David swallowed thickly around the mixture of shame and lust and did as he was told. David placed his feet flat on the bed and lightly gripped the back of his knees. “Now pull back, ass up.” Patrick ordered, smacking the paddle lightly against his palm. David’s face was on fire with embarrassment. Not only was Patrick going to spank him with the paddle but he was going to have to hold himself in place for the whole thing? Mortified but insanely turned on, David did as he was told and Patrick scooted closer. Patrick grinned down at him.

“I’m thinking ten tonight and I want you to count. And you keep those legs up high for me. The only thing I want getting smacked is your ass right now. Do you understand?”

David nodded.

“I understand.”

“Good boy.” Without hesitation, the paddle came cracking down against his left cheek with a sharp sting.

“OH—one!” David yelped. His legs twitched reflexively but he stayed in place for the most part. Patrick gave him a considering look and the spanked him on the other cheek.

“Twooo” David moaned, legs dropped slightly despite his efforts. Patrick nodded almost to himself and then moved David’s trembling hands from his knees.

“Here wrap your arms around your knees and pull back like that.” Patrick said. David did was he was told and could already tell that _wow_ this was going to hurt way worse. Patrick pushed David back until he was almost folded in half and then made a pleased noise. “Oh wow.” He breathed.

“Wow, what?” David squeaked.

“Just admiring the view. Your ass is already getting red for me.” Patrick breathed. “Let’s continue. We have a long night ahead of us.” Patrick smacked each cheek again in quick succession and then once across both cheeks, narrowly missing his balls because of the new angle. David howled at the contact. It stung a lot more with the skin pulled taught like this. Patrick cleared his throat.

“Oh shit—sorry, sorry. Three, four, five, SIX!” David yelped as Patrick hit him right at the end of his counting, this time on his upper thigh. Seven was a hit to the upper thigh on the other side and eight was another hard smack against both cheeks. At least Patrick was making everything symmetrical down there.

“Two more, baby. Being so good taking your punishment.” Patrick cooed, running a smoothing hand over his reddened ass. David whimpered at the contact. Patrick smacked him two more times right in the center of his ass near his sensitive hole and the buildup must’ve been too much because David surprised them both by coming with a strangled cry.

“Oh my god, **_David_**.” Patrick breathed. Patrick gently pulled David to him and held him as he shook through the aftershocks of his orgasm. David felt like he was floating, body aching pleasantly as Patrick rubbed his back and planted kisses all over his face.

“You are absolutely incredible, baby. Never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. So good for me.” Patrick spoke low and gentle but David could feel his erection hot and hard between them. He pushed at Patrick until he let go with a confused expression. David shook his head and reached for the lube.

“Wanna ride you. You said I could. Love it, I can get you so deep. Gonna make you feel so good, baby.” He slurred, clambering to climb into Patrick’s lap and uncapping the lube. He coated his fingers liberally and went to reach back to finger himself but Patrick caught his wrist.

“Woah, easy there, tiger. Let me check you over first and make sure you’re okay. That was pretty exciting, huh?” Patrick said with a laugh. David sighed but allowed himself to be put on his back. Patrick gave him a through once over, biting his lip as took in the sight of David’s well spanked ass.

“You are going to be sore tomorrow for sure. I think we can keep going but you had better safe word if it starts hurting, David. I’m dead serious.” Patrick’s jaw clenched and David reached for his hand and squeezed it tight.

“Promise.” Patrick grinned at him, leaning forward to brush a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Are we back in it?” Patrick asked and David couldn’t help but giggle at the hopeful look on his face. Patrick rolled his eyes. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” He slid off the bed and stripped off his jeans. David watched hungrily as more and more skin became available until Patrick was finally, gloriously naked in front of him. Patrick looked powerful as he stood and watched David watching him for a moment. He gestured for David to come closer and David went like an invisible tether had yanked him closer to Patrick. He gingerly sat at the foot of the bed, resting on his hip so didn’t have to sit where he was still sore, and stared up at Patrick. Patrick grabbed the lube and poured a bit in his hand before stroking his cock and David’s eyes immediately fixated on the motion.

“I wish you could see yourself right now.” Patrick mused as he worked over his cock. “Ass all red from where I had to spank you, covered in come, your little hole all stretched out and clenching around nothing. Are you ready for my cock, sweet boy?” David moaned and nodded so vigorously black spots appeared in his vision for the briefest of moments. Patrick went to the side of the bed and sat back against the headboard. He stretched out for a moment and gave David a look that was all heat.

“Come get what’s yours, baby.” David melted at the words, crawling up the bed to straddle Patrick. He wanted to watch his beautiful face while he rode him. David gripped Patrick’s cock and lined it up with his hole and slowly lowered himself down. The stretch was there but it felt so good, every inch of Patrick filling him up. David loved riding Patrick because not only could he control the angle but watching Patrick’s face as he watched David do it was intoxicating. Patrick gasped for breath when David was finally seated and David could feel his cock throbbing inside him.

“Look at you, David. You are breathtaking. Does my cock feel good inside that tight little hole of yours? Are you going to fuck yourself on my cock and make me come? I want to give it to you, fill you up until you’re full.” Patrick murmured, his eyes blown wide as he watched David try not writhe on top of him. David could feel the sweat dripping down his back with the effort to hold still while he waited to get used to the feeling. Tucking his knees for better leverage, he slowly raised himself up the length of Patrick’s cock, gasping at the stretch in reverse before allowing himself to fall back down the length. He got a sort of rhythm going and Patrick praised him as he fucked himself over and over on his cock.

“Such a good boy for me, always so good. Even when you’re naughty I know it’s because you feel safe with me. You trust me and I trust you. You gave me that great, big beautiful heart of yours and you’re wearing my rings and I get to keep you. I get to call you mine forever, David. I love you so much.” Patrick leaned forward and held David in place for a moment so he could kiss him. David hadn’t even realized he’d started crying until Patrick wiped the tears away with a trembling hand like David was something fragile and precious. “Here sweetheart, let me.” Patrick said and the next thing he knew, he was on his back and Patrick was slowly fucking into him. David was about to protest but Patrick cut him off with a kiss.

“Let me take care of you. Want to make you come again.” Patrick picked up the pace, hips snapping against David’s sore ass in a perfect combination of pleasure and pain that had David seeing stars. He could feel the orgasm building up fast and Patrick wrapped a firm hand around his cock and began to stroke.

“That’s it, beautiful. Come for me.” Patrick thrust in once, twice, three more times and he came with a cry that sent David right over the edge with him. Patrick stretched across David’s chest to nuzzle into his neck, pressing soft kisses up and down the column of his throat as they both came down. David turned his head and angled to capture Patrick’s lips with his own. They kissed lazily, enjoying the softness of the moment until the mess between them started to cool. Patrick gently pulled out and oh yes, David was _definitely_ going to be feeling that tomorrow. Patrick made to get off the bed but David reached out for him. Patrick twinned their fingers together, kissing each one of David’s rings before he retreated to the bathroom. Patrick brought back a warm, wet washcloth and a tube of cooling cream for David. Patrick handed the cloth to David while he fiddled with the cream. David cleaned himself off the best he could until Patrick pushed him onto his belly.

“God, David, I sure did a number on you tonight. I hope it doesn’t hurt too badly.” Patrick muttered, rubbing the cool cream into the globes of David’s ass. David snorted into the pillow.

“S’fine, Patrick. I earned that one and probably a few more beyond that.” David laughed a little self-consciously until Patrick gently turned him over. Patrick didn’t look like he thought it was funny.

“David, you know I’d never punish you like that for something like what happened the other day, right?” David bit his lip and lowered his gaze. Patrick frowned and crawled onto the bed to take David’s face between his hands. “David, I’m serious. I love taking care of you like this when we’re being intimate with each other-” David scrunched his nose at the wording but Patrick continued on “but I’d never want you to think you deserve to be hurt as some sort of penance when we have an argument. We’re going to have fights, we’re going to argue, we’re going to disagree but we have a whole lifetime together to forgive each other and grow together. That’s what I meant when I said you’re the love of my life and something as petty as me being angry over a botched spray tan you made me get isn’t going to change that.” David let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as Patrick waited for him to respond.

“I understand. It’s just hard sometimes for me to get out of my head and when I let you take charge, the voice in head telling me I’m not good enough or that I’m too much for you finally goes away. I believe you when you say your feelings won’t change for me if I act selfishly or hostile but it’s hard for me to process that sometimes.” Patrick nods in understanding and strokes David’s hand, fiddling with the rings absently.

“Thank you for telling me this. I don’t want you hurting like that and I’ll try to do all that I can to protect you from feeling that way. I’m glad our dynamic is helpful to you and so long as it doesn’t replace this-” He gives their joined hands a little shake for emphasis. “I think we’ll manage just fine.” David leans forward for a kiss and Patrick eagerly captures his lips, wrapping his arms around David’s shoulders. When they eventually part, Patrick moves to maneuver them under the covers but David makes to get out of bed.

“David, what—“

“As lovely as all of that was, you know, the sex and the feelings and the talking it actually made me super hungry and I know there are leftover spare ribs and fried rice in the fridge. So um. Do you want me to make you a plate?” David hesitates against the foot of the bed and Patrick laughs.

“Sure. Why don’t you make us both a plate and we can eat it in bed and watch some horrible made for television movie?”

David’s eyes flutter closed happily at the suggestion.

“Literally the love of my life.” Patrick grins back at him and David heads off to the kitchen to heat up a feast of post-coital Chinese takeout leftovers for the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, kudos and comments sustain me and may or not expedite updates. Thank you all sincerely for the love so far. 💕(Also for sure make that mac and cheese recipe. You'll thank me later!)


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spend a lazy Sunday at home doing laundry, making breakfast, and having emotional breakthroughs (and sex).

For the first time in two days, David wakes up at a reasonable time. He glances at the alarm clock and is surprised to find he hasn’t slept most of the day away. He rolls over onto his back and—ouch. If he felt achy yesterday, today might just be a new record for soreness. Not that he regrets a single thing they’ve done over the course of the weekend. After their chat last night, David is feeling secure and confident in himself and their relationship. Enough so that he doesn’t immediately notice and panic when he reaches for his engagement rings on the bedside table and they’re not there. Frowning, he looks to see if they’ve fallen on the floor. Nope. He could’ve sworn he’d set them down right there just like he always does. Before the panic can fully set in, he hears a key in the lock and Patrick is there holding a familiar ring box and a drink carrier from the drive through espresso bar in Elmdale.

“Good morning, beautiful. I hope you slept well.” Patrick calls as he sets the drink carrier down on the coffee table and makes his way across the room to where David is still trying to think rational thoughts. Patrick’s smile falls away as he reads David’s body language and he rushes the final few steps to the bed. He crawls back into bed and sits cross legged next to David, so close David can feel the warmth from Patrick’s leg next to his. He holds the ring box tightly and David suddenly feels sick.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry for making you worry. I woke up early and decided to take your rings to get them cleaned. I was sure I’d be back before you woke up. See look.” Patrick opens up the box and there are David’s rings, shiny and clean. Oh. David lets out a shaky breath and Patrick kisses his temple before pulling David fully into his lap with David’s back to his chest.

“Here baby, let me.” He takes David’s left hand by the wrist and holds it up in front of them. He pulls the first ring out of the box and slips it onto David’s index finger.

“With this ring, I promise to find a way to make you smile at least once a day, preferably when you don’t expect it or when you’re trying not to smile.” David can’t help but laugh at that. Patrick picks up the second ring and places it on the knuckle of David’s index finger.

“With this ring, I promise to order the pizza before you want it so that it arrives when you actually want it.” David laughs again and Patrick presses a messy and loud smack of a kiss to his neck that makes him squirm in his arms. He picks up the third ring and slips it on to David’s ring finger.

“With this ring, I promise to keep finding new and interesting ways to keep you satisfied in the bedroom and to keep you in check when you need a firm hand. Be it a firm hand on your cock or firm hand when you need a good spanking.” David swallows a gasp, squirming for an entirely different reason when he can feel Patrick start to get hard underneath him. He picks up the fourth ring and places it above the knuckle on his ring finger.

“And with this ring, I promise to love you with all that I am and for all that I will be as I continue to grow with you. I look forward to every anniversary, birthday, and holiday and every day in between with you from now until forever.” David feels the best kind of emotional whiplash and Patrick kisses behind his ear and admires his handy work, holding David’s hand up to catch the light of the morning sun. Despite the tenderness of the moment, David can feel Patrick’s erection and begins to grind down a little. Patrick immediately gets the hint, placing his hands on David’s hips to still his movements.

“I could’ve sworn I spanked all the naughtiness out of you last night.” Patrick teases even as he pulls David’s pajama pants and top off, leaving him naked and writhing in Patrick’s lap.

“Glad to see I didn’t. How do you want to come this morning, baby? I had planned on waking you up nice and slow with my mouth but I’m willing to improvise. Now I’m thinking I’d like to stroke your pretty cock and tell you just how grateful I am for you this weekend. How does that sound to you?” David tilted his head back with a groan, eyes shut tight, and nodded. Patrick bit down on his neck with a low growl. “You have to open your eyes though. I want you to watch me make you feel good.” He rearranged David in his lap so his legs were splayed out wide and then wrapped a firm hand around David’s hard cock and slowly began to stroke.

“I’m so proud of you for everything you’ve done for us this weekend. At first, I was nervous it would be too much or that I’d find a way to screw all of it up but your submission is a gift.” Patrick pressed a kiss to his temple. He stopped for a moment to grab the lube and slick his hand up a little before returning to his thought.

“You’ve been quite inspiring this weekend. I especially liked picking out your clothes. As a matter of fact, I think I ought to order you some new panties for our wedding night.” David inhaled sharply at that. He can picture himself wearing something soft and sweet underneath the sharp lines of his carefully tailored tuxedo, doing that for his husband to be, and the thought of how they will incorporate it into their wedding night. He can feel the grin on Patrick’s face as he presses kisses underneath his jaw.

“Hmm, I take it you like that idea too? I’m thinking something in white with a bit of pink or red trim. Maybe a little bow over your pretty cock like a present for me to unwrap? And you do look so lovely in pink. It reminds me of your little pink hole. What do you think, baby? You want to wear your little white panties for me on our wedding night so I can deflower you?”

“Can’t deflower me, Patrick, we’ve already had sex. Like a _lot_ of sex.” David huffs a laugh that turns into a groan as Patrick squeezes him just a little too tightly.

“Oh, but you can’t pretend just for me, sweet boy? Be my little blushing virgin for the night?” David’s face grows hot at the filthy words coupled with the insistent drag of Patrick’s erection underneath him. He tries to shift to tuck his burning face into Patrick’s neck but Patrick won’t let him. He begins to speed up his strokes as he murmurs into David’s ear.

“Yes, just like that. So cute. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you, baby. I know you’re nervous but I’m going to get your little hole so wet and open for me before I take you. Are you gonna let me inside? Gonna let me fill you up with my come?”

“Yes please, fuck me so good. Make me take it.” David growled, trying to fuck up into Patrick’s tight fist and down onto his clothed erection but Patrick stills him and slows down his stroking slightly.

“Oh but sweetheart, I want to be sweet to you. Don’t wanna hurt my baby. Gotta get you ready to take something bigger than your own fingers in your little hole for the first time.” David rolls his eyes but Patrick ignores him and rubs a gentle thumb over the head of his cock.

“I’ll work you open nice and slow with my tongue, get you used to having something inside of you before I give you my fingers. I think you’ll be ready for it in no time judging from the how worked up you are for me just from hearing about it.”

David twitches violently as Patrick drags his thumb through his slit, pre-come coating his hand as he drags it back down the length of David’s cock and continues on.

“Then I’ll sink into you so slow and I’ll kiss you through the stretch. Does it hurt, sweet boy?” Patrick nips at his neck as David tries to gather the mental capacity to form a response.

“A-a little.” He manages on a gasp as Patrick stokes even faster. He can feel he’s desperately close to the edge but Patrick is still talking.

“It’ll get better with time, my love. I’ll make sure of it. I’ll work my cock in and out of your hole nice and slow just to be safe but then you’ll get greedy and try to push back. You promised you’d be sweet so after a good hard smack or two to remind you who’s in charge, I know you’ll settle down and I’ll kiss away your tears as I fuck you until you come on my cock.”

Patrick shifted them slightly, working a hand underneath then until he could grab a handful of David’s still sore ass and then David was coming messily over Patrick’s fist with a shout. Patrick’s frantic stroking slowed as he worked David through it, murmuring praise into David’s neck as he came down from his high. David panted in his arms before turning to look at Patrick.

“Your turn. Want that big cock of yours in my mouth.” Patrick sighed a little and was about to protest when David shifted out of his lap on onto his belly. He reached past the waistband of Patrick’s sweatpants and underwear only to find a sticky mess.

“Did you, um, come just from talking about our wedding night?” David teased, a fond smile spreading across his face as Patrick blushed in return.

“To be fair, you were rubbing up against me and those noises you were making, god, _David_.” Patrick’s expression was so blissful that David had to lean in and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth and then one more to his cheek for good measure.

“Well, I’m glad I could help but I really do want to suck you later. I feel like it’s been a while.” Patrick laughed and ran a soft hand through David’s hair. David leaned into the touch, cat-like in his movements as Patrick repeated the motion.

“Yeah we can make that happen, you greedy boy.” He said with a smile and David beamed back at him. “Why don’t you hop in the shower and get nice and clean and I’ll heat up our coffee and get breakfast together. I have a little surprise for you.” With the promise of fancy coffee and a surprise waiting for him, David surged through his shower and morning regimen in record time. He emerged towel wrapped from the bathroom to find his outfit for the day laid out on the bed and oh. If David had thought the outfit from yesterday was romantic, this one is even more so. Patrick had picked a mix match of clothes from both of their wardrobes for their relaxing Sunday in: A well-loved black and white hoodie featuring an indie band Patrick had been obsessed with in college and his own [grey Helmut Lang sweatpants](https://www.helmutlang.com/masc-sweat-pants/J10DM207.html?gclid=CjwKCAiAzJLzBRAZEiwAmZb0arooPsoTW4b_fjC4M6Zr5ur853BaFtzltxtxeF5hqYaNyHszsEeLiBoCuVoQAvD_BwE&glCountry=US&glCurrency=USD).

While David would never wear this outfit out in public, there was something about sharing clothes with his fiancé that made David feel content and warm. The hoodie, which was quite big on Patrick, was fairly comfortable and it smelled just like him. David would have to remember this hoodie for the next time Patrick was out of town for a tax seminar. David slipped on the sweatpants sans underwear because of course Patrick wouldn’t make him wear underwear just to have it be in the way all day. He was more practical than that. David tied the sweatpants at his hips and stepped into his slippers before trotting out to sit on the couch and watch Patrick move around the kitchen. To his surprise, Patrick was already seated on the couch. The coffee cups from the espresso shop were on the coffee table along with a bread knife, a cutting board, and the most heavenly looking babka David had seen since he’d left New York.

“Where did you—“

“Farmer’s market. That’s why I got it while you were distracted. I was concerned about how much money you’d drop on babka.” David grinned and settled in next to Patrick, tucking himself into his side. Patrick handed him a plate with a rather large slice of babka and took up his own. “I was going to ask to feed you again but I’d like to keep my fingers intact.” David nodded at that accurate assessment as he takes a bite of babka and immediately moans in delight. “That good, huh?”

“Mmm-hmm” David closes his eyes to savor every bit of this moment he is having with his breakfast. “What flavor is this even?”

“I believe this is dark chocolate and almond. They also had a cinnamon one and some sort of savory version with scallions and cream cheese.” Patrick lists off with a small smile.

“Well obviously we have to go back and try the others.” Patrick nodded into his coffee, clearly pleased.

“I guess the babka was a good idea then? I remembered you saying how you missed it once. I know there’s parts of your life in New York you still miss.” David swallows the large bite he’d been in the middle of chewing and his throat feels tight all of a sudden. He snuggles into Patrick’s side a little more in response and Patrick wraps an arm around him and fiddles with the remote to put on the Sunday morning news. They eat in comfortable silence and David sips at his caramel macchiato and runs his fingers over Patrick’s thighs because he can and Patrick strokes a hand up and down David’s shoulder. When David starts to rub hard little circles into his thigh, Patrick makes a little clicking sound with his tongue and before David can process, he is being pushed off the couch and onto his knees. He looks up at Patrick wide-eyed as Patrick pulls down his sweatpants and underwear enough to reveal his half-hard cock.

“You were just saying how you wanted to suck my cock.” Patrick says as though they’re discussing the weather. David blushes a bit but eagerly shuffles forward to take Patrick’s cock into his mouth. Patrick pats his head briefly and then he’s fumbling with the remote to switch the channel. David works his head up and down slowly, hand gripping the base as Patrick hardens under his efforts. He is surprised when he hears him flip to a baseball game and settles in like nothing else is going on. David feels a little dizzy with the lust that surges through him at the thought of being used like this by Patrick. Patrick is now fully hard in his mouth and the weight of him is perfection as he drags his lips up the length. He pulls off for a moment to lap at the tip but then Patrick does react, threading fingers into David’s hair and pushing him back down.

“None of that now, David. Just keep me warm for a while. Be good for me.” Patrick says, a tone of warning in his voice that David finds he doesn’t immediately want to provoke. David does as he’s told, letting his knees splay out to make the position a little more comfortable. David breathes in and out through his nose, loving the intimacy of the act. Patrick trusts him to be good and sit still and he knows he can do this for him, is happy to do this for him. He’d give Patrick the world if he asked for it but Patrick doesn’t want the world. He just wants David and that feeling of being wanted is still as intoxicating now as it was years ago in Patrick’s car after their first date. After a few minutes, Patrick rewards him with gentle fingers in his hair.

“Such a good boy for me. Go on, suck me. Make me come with that filthy mouth of yours.” Patrick pats him on the head again and David sets himself to the task with an eagerness colored by just how turned on he is. Using a hand to grip the base of Patrick’s cock, David takes Patrick deep in his throat. Patrick hums a grateful noise in front of him but keeps his eyes focused on the television. David huffs out a breath, making his throat constrict and Patrick cries out in surprise. Satisfied, David starts to pick up the pace, letting the mix of spit and pre-come ease the slide of his lips up and down Patrick’s length. Patrick has given up the pretense of watching television and is starting down at David with a pleased expression on his face.

“God, you’re so good at this. It’s like you were made for my cock. Always look so pretty for me on your knees, baby.” Patrick grips the back of his neck suddenly and squeezes as he bucks up and comes down David’s throat with a groan. David swallows it down, feeling fucked out and warm with the praise and his own orgasm from before. He holds Patrick in his mouth until he softens and the pulls away with a parting kiss to the head of his cock. He quickly licks up any stray bits of come, aware of Patrick’s heated gaze on him, before tucking Patrick back into his underwear and pulling his sweats back into place. With a happy sigh, David sits back up on the couch, snuggles into Patrick’s side, and flips the channel from baseball to House Hunters.

* * *

The rest of the day passes all too quickly, as days off often do. They do laundry, Patrick works on their quarterly revenue sheet for a bit while David heats them up leftover pasta from the night before. They eat together at the table and talk about various little aspects of the wedding from the flowers to the cake to the wedding favors. It’s light and the weight and stress of the past few weeks seems like a foreign memory now. Not long after lunch, they take a nap and while David expected Patrick to attempt some more athletic sex or maybe a bit of foreplay, he is surprised when he pulled David in close and cuddled up along his back.

“Wanna hold you for a bit.” Patrick murmured into the skin of his neck. They dozed like this for an hour or so and David feels so warm and safe he barely noticed when Patrick slipped out of bed. David drifts for a while longer but the bumping and scraping noises Patrick is making eventually rouse him from his nap. He props himself up on his hands and searches for Patrick. Patrick has set up the small keyboard that he likes to fiddle with every so often. He’s perched on the comically small bench seat that came with it and staring at David expectantly. David grins at him.

“Am I about to be serenaded again, Mr. Brewer?” Patrick ducks his head with a smile, fingers nervously flexing over the keys.

“Well, I was trying to save it for the reception but then I thought maybe it’d be better to give you a preview first? In case it’s too much?” David cocks his head, interested in what Patrick could think would be too much but nods. Patrick draws in a shaky breath and begins to play. His fingers are graceful and perfect as they deftly pick out the notes to the [opening](https://youtu.be/DlkA0mOzzO4).

_You put all your faith in my dreams_

_You gave me the world that I wanted_

_What did I do to deserve you?_

_I follow your steps with my feet_

_I walk on the road that you started_

_I need you to know that I heard you, every word_

_I've waited way too long to say_

_Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_

_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_

_I'm everything that I am because of you_

_I, I've carried this song in my mind_

_Listen, it's echoing in me_

_But I haven't helped you to hear it_

_We, we've only got so much time_

_I'm pretty sure it would kill me_

_If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you_

_I've waited way too long to say_

_Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_

_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_

_I'm everything that I am because of you_

_I have a hero whenever I need one_

_I just look up to you and I see one_

_I'm a man 'cause you taught me to be one_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now_

_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_

_I'm everything that I am_

_Whoa... whoa..._

_In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth_

_As long as I'm here as I am, so are you_

Patrick finishes and turns his gaze away from his fingers just in time to receive a lap full of David. The little piano bench creaks under the weight of the two men but David doesn’t care. He wraps his arms tightly around Patrick’s neck and kisses every part of him he can reach, soft quick brushes against his face, his neck, his jaw. David can feel the wetness on his own face and also on Patrick’s as tips his head back and allows David to kiss him properly. Their lips meet and it’s like that first time all over again. Patrick, who is normally so steady beneath him, falters like he’s nervous so David takes the lead, licking into his mouth like a promise. Patrick shudders beneath him and pulls back, gasping for air.

“David, take me to bed.” Patrick begs and that’s all he has to say before David half drags, half carries Patrick over to the bed. David makes quick work of their clothes, pulling and tugging until Patrick is gloriously naked before him. He crawls into bed and arranges Patrick so his head is against the pillows and his feet are planted firmly on the bed. Patrick arches his back into the touch as David smooths his hands over his hips, stroking at his stomach and his strong thighs before grabbing the lube and spreading it over his fingers. He circles the tip of a finger over Patrick’s hole teasingly and Patrick squeezes his eyes shut like he can hardly bear it.

“God, I love you so much, Patrick.” David murmurs as he works the finger inside. Patrick breathes steadily through it, working to relax and allow David in. David watches his face for discomfort as he moves his finger in and out.

“Love how much you give me. How you take care of me and make me feel loved even when I don’t love myself.” Patrick makes a move like he wants to reach up for David but David steadies him with a firm hand on his hip. “Oh no, you’re going to lay still and let me take care of you now, baby. Let me show you just how much I love you.” Patrick lays back with a small oof and stares up at David like he is the most important thing in the world. And David feels it. Feels how deep their love runs like a tangible, physical sensation beneath his fingertips. He works a second finger in and begins to press in deeper.

“I love your pretty voice and how you give your heart to me each time you sing.” David says softly, planting a kiss to Patrick’s trembling knee. “I love how you believed enough in my dreams to make them your own.” He strokes in deeper, seeking out that little bundle of nerves that never fails to turn Patrick into a shivering mess and feels triumphant when Patrick cries out and pushes down onto David’s fingers. “Yes, sweetheart, right there. Want to make you feel as good as you make me feel.” David coos as he adds a third finger and twists them just right inside so Patrick can really feel it. Patrick’s mouth falls open on a pant.

“Feels so good, David. Fuck me.” Patrick demands and David can’t help but chuckle at the command.

“No, baby. I’m not gonna fuck you.” David decides evenly as he removes his fingers. Patrick whines and angles down to try and get his fingers back inside but David stills him again with a hand to his hip. David places both of Patrick’s legs over his shoulders and shuffles forward to slip his cock inside. Patrick groans at the stretch but settles when David sinks his hard cock inside. “I want to go slow and sweet for you. Show you how much I love you.” David tells him as he bottoms out and Patrick’s expression softens. David kisses his ankle and sets a slow pace, his cock sliding in and out with slow drags.

“I love your smile and how open you are with what you feel. It’s like I can take one look in your eyes and see every part of you.” Patrick’s eyes are getting a little wet but David forges on, the words pouring out of him in a frantic monologue.

“You’re so smart and quick. You challenge me, make me work to be a little better each day and I know I do the same for you. We make each other better. Everything is better with you. I’m so glad you’re mine. That I get to wake up next to you every day and that I get to spend the rest of my life falling asleep in your arms. I want to get a cute little house and fill it with things that make you happy. I want to take you places you’ve never been and show you all the beautiful things the world has to offer. I want to show the world all the beautiful things _you_ have to offer. You could ask for anything, _everything_ , and there’s nothing that could change the way I love you. Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I love you?”

Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and cries out as he comes completely untouched between their bodies and that’s all it takes for David to let go. He pushes in a few more times and then he is coming buried deep inside Patrick. Patrick is beautiful, face wet and chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. David gently lowers his legs and pulls out, cock leaving a messy trail of come that makes him wrinkle his nose. Patrick laughs at the face and stretches his hands out toward David.

“Come here.” He says softly and David goes, scooping Patrick into his arms and settling him against his chest. They both lay there for a while, enjoying the closeness and quiet of the moment.

“That was…unexpected.” Patrick starts. David can’t help but hide a laugh into the crook of Patrick’s neck and Patrick shuffles in his arms. He fixes David with a look and David stops.

“What? You asked for it and I was just following orders.” David said defensively. “Also, for the record, I’m glad you sang that for me now because there was no way either of us were going to make it through that on our wedding day.”

Patrick smiled and kissed him on the tip of his nose, laughing when David tries to follow the movement with his eyes and ends up looking silly.

“Yeah I get that now. I just meant all of this was unexpected. This weekend. When you first suggested this, I thought it was just going to be a weekend of really hot sex.” David shrugged.

“It kind of was?” Patrick smacked him on the chest and splayed a hand out to raise himself so he was looking down at David.

“I mean, yeah but it also made me think about things. About us and our dynamic. I don’t think I’ve felt this good in my entire life and a lot of it was because I knew I had you. This felt safe.” David nods in understanding and allows Patrick to switch their positions so that David is pressed into Patrick’s chest. Patrick wraps his arms around his chest and holds him tightly before continuing on.

“You were right. We needed this weekend. I loved taking care of you and getting to have my way with you. But I wouldn’t want it all the time. I think it would be a little…intense.” David laughs lightly but presses a kiss to Patrick’s bicep since it’s the closest thing to his lips.

“Agreed. It’s nice to explore it. You make me feel so grounded and I’m glad we talked about the punishment thing because that’s sort of how this all started…” David trails off hoping Patrick will pick up the thread of conversation but he just squeezes him and David continues with a sigh.

“I thought since I’d been such a pain the past few weeks with the wedding planning and everything that I would prove to myself I could listen to you and your needs. For the record, mission accomplished.” Patrick makes a noise of approval and squeezes him again. David swallows and continues. “But…I also realized that what we have is solid. We’ve built something that won’t break down when I act out and you’ll love me even at my worst.” Patrick nods, pressing a kiss to the base of David’s neck.

“And you’ll love me at mine.” David sighs as Patrick pulls him closer and he allows himself to drift. When he opens his eyes sometime later, Patrick is up and puttering around in the kitchen. David blinks dazed and Patrick glances over at him.

“Good morning, sunshine.” He calls. David frowns.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Patrick shrugs and walks over to kiss him lightly on the lips.

“I know, baby. I let you sleep a bit because I figured you needed it. Lots of early mornings for you this weekend.” Patrick laughed and danced out of the way of the pillow David attempted to hit him with. “Come get some food. I heated up the rest of that soup from the other day and we still have some of that good bread and the goat cheese from the farmer’s market. David scrambles out of bed to the sound of Patrick’s laughter and follows him out into the kitchen. They eat slowly and when David inquiries about dessert he is delighted to find Patrick has already cut up and warmed slices of the babka with a big scoops of vanilla ice cream on the side.

“God, your amazing. Love you so much.” David says through a mouth full of chocolate and ice cream. He knows he’s being gross but he finds he can’t bring himself to care when Patrick laughs at him, his smile fond as he rests a hand on his own cheek and watches David swallow.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?” Patrick teases. David flicks his hair back dramatically.

“You knew what you were signing up for.” He teases back and Patrick reaches out to capture his ringed hand. The soft gold rings glint beautifully in the lowlights of the apartment as Patrick rubs a careful thumb over each of the bands.

“Yes, I did. I do.” He admits, eyes going soft as he stares at the rings and then back up at David. David sighs happily, pushing his plate away and getting up only to settle himself in Patrick’s lap. Patrick wraps his arms around David’s waist as David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck, perfectly in sync.

“Well we have a whole night to ourselves.” David says, fingers scratching at the back of Patrick’s neck. “What do you say, honey. Got one more round left in you?” Patrick palms at David’s ass and snickers when David makes face of discomfort.

“Poor baby. Does it still hurt from where I had to spank you last night?” Patrick teases just to make David blush.

“Hate when you say stuff like that.” David grumbles. Patrick clicks his tongue at him reproachfully and squeezes at David’s ass just to watch him squirm.

“Oh, now I know that’s not true. I think you like being told how good you are just as much as you like being told how naughty you are.”

“Nope, incorrect.” David sasses, head shaking back and forth. Patrick raises an eyebrow at him and the next thing David knows he is being lifted up as Patrick kicks back the chair and swings them over to the bed. Patrick deposits him on the bed and he lands in a heap. He tries to right himself but Patrick immediately climbs on top of him, pressing him down onto the bed with his full weight. David can feel the hot line of his hardening cock against his hip as Patrick presses kisses to his throat.

“You see, the thing is, I love when you go all sweet and submissive for me. When you look up at me with those big brown eyes and you let me take whatever I want? It’s intoxicating.” David does his best to do just that, making his eyes go wide, and Patrick presses a quick kiss to his lips for good measure. He cups the back of David’s neck and rubs a bit, hips grinding his hard cock into David's thigh.

“But I also love when you make me _make_ you listen. When you act like a brat on purpose or pout at me or do that cute little shoulder thing. God, it drives me crazy how much I want you all the time.” Patrick goes in for another kiss but David turns his head to the side and Patrick’s kiss lands on his cheek instead.

“Um, excuse me, those are sexy shoulder shimmies, they are not supposed to be cute.” David intones. He had hoped to make it sound snarky but it mostly comes out breathless.

“They’re the cutest. _You’re_ the cutest.” Patrick corrects, eyebrow raised at him in challenge. David sighs happily and attempts to roll his hips up into Patrick’s to show him how much he appreciates the compliment. Patrick, of course, doesn’t give him an inch.

“Well so long as we’re in agreement that I’m the cutest.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and brings his lips down toward David’s. He stops just short and David wants to press up and close the distance but Patrick has him pinned pretty well still.

“David?” David immediately recognizes the tone in Patrick's voice. He smiles brightly, teeth flashing.

“Yes, honey?” David murmurs, eyes going wide again just to watch Patrick's eyes darken.

“Stop talking.” Patrick finally leans in to close the gap and David pulls back as much as he can and grins at him.

“Mmm…no. Make me.” He challenges. It’s Patrick’s turn to grin, sharp and feral.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

And Patrick does just as he’s told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow. This ended up being a lot longer than originally planned but I am glad for it. It felt really good to flex the old writing muscles and I've already got my next fic planned. A great deal of that is because you all have been so supportive and generous with your comments, kudos, and subscriptions. I've never felt so safe and seen in a fandom before and I think that is a testament to the kind of wonderful people a sweet show like SC attracts. Thank you all for letting me continue to throw porn and feelings at you. ❤️
> 
> Oh and follow me on tumblr if you want? Same username as my AO3. 😘


End file.
